my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: 1930s * Creator: Thomas J. Valentino * Owner: Major Records/Valentino (1940-1989), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1940s * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Thomas J. Valentino recorded this sound back in the 1930s and it used to be part of the Major Records/Valentino Sound Effects Library in 1940. It's the same as Owl Hoot Classic TE013201 on The Edge Edition Volume 1. It's nearly identical to but shouldn't be confused with Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 01, which is on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect Sounddogs Used In TV Shows * Adventure Time (Heard once in "What Have You Done?".) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Archie's Weird Mysteries (Heard once in "The Extra Terror-estrial".) * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "A Camping We Will Go!".) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1".) * Being Ian (Heard once in "Midnight Madness".) *Big City Greens (Heard once in "Hiya Henry".) * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (Heard once in "King Krush" in a slight echo.) *Bizaardvark (Heard once in "Hawkward".) * Busy Buses (Heard once in "Harry Gets Spooked".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "The Nothing Club".) * CatDog (Heard once in "Dog Gone".) * Charlie and Lola (Heard once in "BOO! Made You Jump!", "Snow is My Favorite and My Best" and "Can You Maybe Turn the Light On?".) * Clarence (Heard once in "Zoo".) * The Cleveland Show (Heard once in "Beer Walk".) * Dan Vs. (Heard once in "Wolfman".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "One + One = Ed".) * Family Guy (Heard once in "Killer Queen" and "Meg & Quagmire.") * Harvey Girls Forever! * Heathcliff (Heard once in "Monstro vs. The Wolf Hound".) * Kim Possible * The Lion Guard * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Max's Halloween".) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Me Adam, You Jake".) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Kameleon Kid".) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Everybody Likes Rad?" and "Monster Party".) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Reeking Havoc".) * Samurai Jack (Heard in seasons 1-4 but not season 5.) * Sesame Street (Heard once in "Bert & Ernie Imagine the Park" and "The Sound That's In the Air".) * The Simpsons * Sofia the First * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in:) ** "Life of Crime" ** "The Camping Episode" ** "Club SpongeBob" ** "One Krabs' Trash" ** "To Save a Squirrel" * Star Wars: Rebels (Heard in "A World Between Worlds" for Ahsoka's pet.) * Steven Universe (Heard once in "Gemcation".) * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "A Shed for Edward".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Vault Disney (Heard twice in the intro.) * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Heebie Jeebies".) * We Bare Bears (Heard once in "Christmas Parties".) *The Wonder Pets! (Heard once in "Save the Black Kitten".) TV Specials * The Mouse and the Motorcycle (1986) Movies * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (High Pitched) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Tommy Boy (1995) Videos * Barney - Once Upon a Time (1996 video) Video Games PC: * 3D Ultra Minigolf Deluxe * Gus Goes to Cyberstone Park * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears in the Dark * Master Rallye PlayStation 2: * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules * Master Rallye PlayStation 3: * Soulcalibur V Xbox: * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules Xbox 360: * Soulcalibur V GameCube: * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules Theme Parks Disneyland: * Splash Mountain Radio Spots USA: * 99 Cents Only Stores (2017) Miscellaneous * Microsoft Plus! 95 * Microsoft Plus! 98 * Windows ME * Windows NT 4.0 Workstation Resource Kit Other Media * Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House (1979) (Other Media) * Halloween Animated Skeleton Hooting Owl Web Originals * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * Goo Goo Colors (Heard often in "IS GOO GOO FAMILY IN A ROCK BAND?.") * Homestar Runner: Homestarloween Party (2000) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 (Saban Dub only) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas